ROAD TRIP!
by Icela1000
Summary: The Kohana genin go on a road trip and camp out for a while as well... DUN DUNN DUUUNNNN!Parings: SasXOC KibaXOC NaruXOC
1. intro

** I wont update intill someones says they like it... I dont think im the best wrighter... I NEED CONFEDENCE!!! T.T **

**ROAD TRIP!**

It was Friday an all the sensei's gathered. One man with tall white hair named Kakashi began to speak. "Our students have worked way to hard, and I was thinking we let them have a vacation… what do you guys think?" Another man with a green suite and a really bad hairstyle named Guy spoke up. "Why not Kakashi, my lee would love that!" A woman with dark brow hair and red eyes named Kurenai said, "I agree it's about time they relax." A tall man with a cigarette hanging out of is mouth said. "Yha… but… the safety of our village-"" Now, now its okay." Kakashi said "There are a lot of ninja in this village to protect us" "well… okay." "All right! Now lets tell them the good news!!!" "Guy, CALLM DOWN! Okay ." NEXT TIME...WELL YOULL JUST HAVE TO READ THE NEXT ONE!!! ><


	2. The Notes

**Okay… this will make up for my mess up I hope! **

**ROAD TRIP**

Somewhere in The Leaf Village a young blond about 12 years slid out of bed, he made and strange noise as he yawned. He walked out of the room to tired to notice the kuni sticking in the wall holding up a note… He when into the pantry and found some Instint(sp?)-Cup-Ramen. He grinned stupidly… As you can guess… **This** is Naruto… After draning a carton of spoiled milk and a cup of ramen he headed towards his bed room (No Showers! 0.0) not noticing the kuni or the note. He dressed and finally noticed the note. "Hmm…?" he pulled out the kuni and read the note…:

Naruto… 

_Myself and the other sensie thought you and the other genin need a brake… (_This is why it will always be a fan fiction)_ So meet us at the training grounds… 7:30 don't be late…_

_Kakashi_

_p.s. some genin will be joining you at the camp-site._

"… WHOOT!!! THIS IS GONA BE GRATE!!! BELIVE IT!!!!"

At Sasuke's House

"BEBEBEEP BEBEBEEP!" A boy with raven duck butt hair and eyes of pure darkness slammed his hand on his alarm clock. (He's not a morning person and he regularly has an attitude… Sheese!)

Sasuke blinked up at the sealing and thought what he almost every girl has said to him… 'I am soooo… HOT!'

(nymmm… he is a stuck up bastard some times… sorry fan girls he's still my 2nd fav but he's really fun to tease!)

Sasuke walked to his mirror and frowned. "A note…?" he tore the note off the kuni and read…:

_Sasuke,_

_Me and the other sensie thought of a mission to give to you and the other genin… go on a camping-road-trip and don't die… I think you can handle this Sasuke. Meet up at the traning grounds 7:30._

_Kakashi_

_p.s. some genin form another village will meet up with you guys._

"Mission!? Sounds more like a vacation…… Sweet."

At Sakura's House

Sakura's Sasuke senses where tingling… that means he woke up.

Sakura jumped out of bed her bubble gum pink looking like a rats nest.

She started to hum the fan-girl's Sasuke Anthume(sp?) as she skipped happily to the bath room…

Sadly, (not) she tripped on a kuni stuck in the floor.

"EEKKK!" 'my mom will kill me if she saw the mark the kuni's going to leave!' she pulled out the kuni and pulled her pink shag rug over the dip in the floor, failing to notice the note on the kuni.

She looked at the note thinking It was an explotion note she dropped it and dove behind her bed shielding her head whith her arms. Nothing happened… she gazed over the bed realizing it had Kakashi's hand writing. She got up and looked at the note…:

_Sakura,_

_Myself and the other sensei are sending you and the other genin on a camping slash road trip. Meet me at the traing grounds._

_Kakashi_

_p.s. some other genin will join you guys at the camping grounds._

"OMG!!! SASUKEANDMEGETBONDINGTIME!!!"

That is where I leave you, hoped it was better than the intro… 

**CLIF HANGER!!!**


	3. PANTS!

Alright, in this chapter your going to get a hint of who the genin are that are going to meet the hidden leafs ninjas…

ROAD TRIP Part Two 

At the training grounds

The Cell 7 ninjas bumped into one another on the way to the grounds and started small talk about the 'mission'….

Naruto looked at his team mates, feeling a slight breeze on his thighs… He shook it off and kept walking…

"I wonder who the ninjas that where going to meet us at the camp site…"

"There probably from another village…"

"DUMB ASS SASUKE!!! KAKASHI SAID THEY WHERE GOING TO BE FROM A DIFFERENT VILLAGE IN YOUR NOTE!!!"

"NARUTO SASUKE'S NOT A DUMB ASS!!!"

"How do you know what was on my note?"

"I guessed…"

"…"

Naruto turned just in time to see Akamaru to jump up and lodge his teeth into Sasuke head.

"**WTF!?!?!" **Sasuke shook his head wildly and Yelled…

"THE LOGS ARE BACK FOR ME!!!"

(Reference to Naruto: The Abridged Series by MasakoX, Key Words: Naruto Abridged Funny.)

Kiba ran panting up to them and barked at Akamaru, who jumped into Kiba's arms.

"Sorry about that… Akamaru seems to hate people with duck butt hair…"

"Why you!" Sasuke seemed to get red he growled.

"GIVE ME THE DAMB DOG I WANT TO KILL IT!!!!"

Hinata ran up intending to help, but then lost her words as she saw Naruto.

She looked down and started to feel light headed, Kiba noticed this and looked at Naruto.

Hinata Fainted and feel Kiba's attempted to catch her failed.

"NARUTO WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!!! WHY DID YOU COME WITH OUT YOUR PANTS!!! YOU ALMOST KILLED HINATA!!!"

Shino walked up slowly and looked at Naruto.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO SHINO!!!!"

Everybody looked at Naruto.

"OH CRAP!!!"

He grabbed Sasuke's shorts and pulled them on.

"Sasuke where did you get these shorts there cozy…"

Sakura fainted as well, Now there where two… But Sakura had a nose bleed.

(OH GESUS CRISTE!!!! 0 )

"Sasuke you have Elmo underwhere…!" Kiba murmured amused.

"CRAAAAAPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!"

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO SASUKE? WILL NARUTO GET HIS OWN PANTS BACK? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HINATA AND SAKURA? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON…

**ROAD TRIP**


	4. PANTS part 2!

Sorry I haven't updated sooner… ' 

**ROAD TRIP!!!**

**Part 3:PANTS!?**

Neji slowly walked up to the little genin crowd with ten-ten running up behined him.

He slowly looked at Sasuke and blinked then looked at his cousin who was on the ground.

He felt the side of his head.

"Is my beacugan (sp?) on?" he said referring to the pants-less Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's pants for teasing him, and put it on.

"Ha!" Sasuke said.

(Guess what's next…)

Ten-Ten fell making it 3 girls out cold…

"Heh… its all your fault Naruto…" Shino said.

Everybody gasped and turned to look at 'bug boy'.

"Y-you laughed… AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" said Naruto as he ran around in circles waving his arms franticly.

Everybody ran to the training grounds, with Neji trailing behind because he was struggling to put on the pants he had taken out of his travel bag.

Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Kurani, and Asuma where standing the waiting for them. They where 20 minutes late, and missing 3 girls and a bug boy.

Sorry its short but I packed a lot into it… 

**Thank you's to never nevermore.**

**&**

**Evil Riggs**


	5. Whats A Car? Seceret of The HeadBands

**ROAD TRIP!**

**What's A Car?**

Kakashi stood facing his and his companion's students.

Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Hinata looked tired, Sakura was still holding a hanker-chief to her nose to halt the bleeding.

Shino was standing alone sniggering to him self.

Kakashi cleared his thought and turned to face the 2 large machines one was red the other was a dark shade of blue.

"We don't use these any more but we will let you in on a secret…" Kakashi said slowly so they could all hear him.

"This is a car… the rout your taking to the camping grounds is unsafe with out one…"

Sakura strained up " These are the hummer type, right…? It should be faster to use them than walk… right?"

"Correct Sakura but there's not one book that tells you about there secret though… in side the mettle plate in your head band there is a brainwave transmitter that once you put it on you automatically know how to handle it."

"Whoa! That's why when I first put it on I though my head band raped my brain!"

Naruto explained.

Th-th-thu-that's all folks!


	6. OMG MICKY D's!

**ROAD TRIP!**

I'm going to ff it so I don't have to go through the complicated things…

**Oh… and here are the parings:**

**SasukeXOC.**

**NarutoXOC.**

**KibaXOC.**

**  
The genin shuffled into the cars Sasuke driving a dark blue car and Naruto driving an orange car.**

**These are the people in each car.**

**Sasukes car:**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Choji**

**Neji**

**Shino**

**Narutos car:**

**Shikamaru**

**Hinata**

**Kiba**

**Lee**

**TenTen**

They drove onto a well hidden driveway and they where off!

Later on they saw more and more cars joined them on the highway.

(Sasukes car)

"IIno…!" choji whined.

"What choji…" Ino looked annoyed.

"I'm hungry…"

"WHAT!! You packed 25 pounds of food and we have only been driving for 30 minutes!"

"Yha, Aaaannndddd……"

"ARGG!… Sasuke-kun…"

"What…"Sasuke said.

"Uh… Chojis hungry can we stop some place?"

"Um… okay."

Sasuke held his walkie/drivie talky with one hand as he steadied the wheel with the other hand.

"Oi, Naruto…"

(Pause)

"Yeah?"

"Choji's hungry"

"Ohh boy…"

"So we have to go _there_…"

"Okay, emo kid!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Fine… Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah…?!"

"Sasuke?"

"WHAT!!!"

"……….. I forgot…"

" ARG!…"

"…"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah…?"

"Naruto?"

"WHAT!!!"

"…………… I forgot…"

"ARG!!!!!!"

"HAHAHA!!!"

"…Oka-ay…"

The two cars finally found _that_ place, and drove through the exit to _that_ place, for choji was complaning very loudly and Sasuke had to use the only pair of fan girl earplugs he had packed. Shino was mumbling between the tornado twins as they bickerd about who loves Sasuke more. Then they pulled into the parking lot of that place. The golden arches flickered sadly, the lights were dyeing. Everybody got out and drool started pooring down Chojis chin. Although Kakashi said to avoid this place because it supplied horrible un-healthy food. But Choji wouldn't shut the fuck up, and Sasuke was mad.


	7. From The Vision of a Worker

ATTENTION…

**ATTENTION…. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! (Sadly… T.T)**

**I'll try to add the water-rafting thing later in the story. I was going to add truth or dare anyways so don't panic… :3**

'_All I wanted was a normal life; I didn't need a fancy job or a sexy girlfriend. That's all I wanted.'_

BANG!

"What the hell was that?" I yelled to one of my fellow employees. " You're okay right, man? I don't know what that was though." He said getting up and brushing his self off. The sudden noise had sent him down to the floor in fear.

'_Ninjas are only in movies and comic books… well, that's what I used to think!'_

I looked around the fast food joint. Nobody.

Business is slow on highways. "Probably just thunder." I said. "Nah, man…! Look out the window. It's so nice out. Perfect weather for a road trip if you asked me." He replied, "I guess."

'_That was like so freaking scary man… SO. REAKIN'. SCARY.'_

All of a sudden, what looked like a huge green ball of fury zoomed toward me. I ducked under the counter and hid.

'_It…! He… I'm sorry. Was all like FIIISHIOOOOOM!!'_

" Hi! Um... Hello? I know someone was here a second ago…" A customer! I straightened up and fixed my uniform. "He was… I mean I was… I mean… ARG! Wait a second…" I turned and took a couple deep breaths. When I was ready, I turned again. "Hi, welcome to McDonalds. How can I help you?"

'It was kind of amazing. Well in a really freaky way… But still! He had FRIENDS'

It was the thing! I shouldn't say that because it was a person. He was trailing on about what he wanted to order. I didn't hear. I was to busy spacing out… I looked at my friend who was just staring at the guy. "Um, could you say that again? Slower please…" I said.

I heard the door open. Prepared for another ball I got ready to run. But, instead… 11 kids… Dressed similarly to him walked in.

'Ninja kids!! Can you believe it??'

" Sorry about, _this'_ one with a blue shirt and raven hair said moodily pointing to the boy in front of me. "Uh, no problem. I was just getting to filling out his order…" I said scratching the back of my head.

'No problem… No problem! No problem my ass! He scared me half to death!! But anyways, that raven-haired guy was so hot! If I was a girl I would like, so, ask him out…'

I quickly assembled the guys meal and rung it up. Before he paid and left I asked him what that ball of green fury was and if he saw it. He laughed. "That, my kind sir, was me. I'm a ninja, and that was a ninja move." He looked quite proud of himself. " Oh shit." I said.

'……….'

'That came out wrong…'


End file.
